TAYLOR MUTO
by scifienthusiast
Summary: The ROB conducts an experiment on another version of Taylor Hebert. How will Taylor deal with a hybrid Kaiju body and abilities? Read to find out more.


**CHAPTER 1: BEGIN THE EXPERIMENT!**

**Another experiment on Taylor's powers by a ROB. This version of Taylor will a mixture of Kaiju powers and traits.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Hmm. Okay, here is another version of Taylor Hebert that is going through her trigger event. What sort of powers can give her this time?'' thought a Random Omnipotent Being. "Well there is already that Taylor who I placed in an alien goddess body and another Taylor that I turned into a Riftborn. It seems however that the versions of Taylor with kaiju powers are mostly based on Godzilla's powers or Mothra's powers. There are no versions of Taylor Hebert where she has Shin Gojira's powers or MUTO (Titanus Jinshin-Mushi) abilities yet."

"Wait! That is it! How about a version of Taylor Hebert that will have the powers and traits of these two creatures along with what other traits I can give her? That would be an awesome idea if I do say so myself." thought the ROB.

The ROB turned to look at the moment frozen in time where the Queen Administrator Shard from the Warrior Entity was going to impact Taylor Hebert. The ROB then started to create something that would modify the Queen Administrator Shard. The ROB looked at what specific Kaiju traits he can give to Taylor Hebert.

"Okay, so what appearance traits do I add? A grayish exoskeleton with red glowing cracks. Three fins at the center of her back with two rows of spiky dorsal plates running down the sides of the back. Pointed ends on her limb joints. Two pairs of large arms, a smaller pair of arms near her chest, and a pair of digitigrade legs. She will have clawed, five fingered hands while her feet will have two hoof-like toes. The front of her chest as well as her abdomen will be covered by plates of natural armor enhanced by godzilla style durability. She will also have a long tail where she can shoot lasers from. A MUTO head with orange glowing eyes. The inner mouth and throat have been strengthened in order to handle the use of atomic breath. She can switch from a two limbed gait to a six limbed gait."

"Now as for her abilities, she will have:

An Electromagnetic Pulse ability that has an adjustable range.

A powerful transonic shriek attack with the same damage as a Transonic Disruptor from the Warhammer 40k universe.

An atomic breath ability that can be turned into a laser beam attack.

The ability to shoot laser beams from her dorsal fins as well as from her tail.

The ability to self mutate and manipulate her own DNA to be anle to survive even in the vacuum of space.

The ability to asexually spawn subordinate minions.

A psychic hive mind network similar to the Tyranids with the corresponding psychic abilities.

The ability to gather useful traits and abilities from the DNA of other species.

The ability to quickly shift her size from two meters tall to over a hundred meters tall.

The ability to turn matter into energy and vice versa.

The typical radiation consumption and immunity trait of Kaiju.

A super intelligent mind that understand advanced levels of science and technology.

The ability to communicate and see through the various frequencies of sound, along with seeing through the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum at great distances.

A high rate of flesh regeneration that can speed up depending upon available energy levels in her body.

An ability to turn other people into creatures like her via injecting them with her blood.

Enhanced speed, reflexes, and burrowing skills.

"I think those are enough traits to give her." thought the ROB as he held a gray shard covered in glowing red cracks. The ROB then inserted it within the Queen Administrator Shard before undoing the time freeze on Taylor's Trigger event. As the altered shard impacted the young girl, the ROB sat on his couch, watching how events would play out on the screen of his interdimensional internet TV.

**Taylor's POV**

I had been in so much pain from having insects bite me for so long. Then something happened and I passed out afterwards. When I awoke, I felt that I was lying down on the floor. When I opened my eyes, I could see things with more clarity than ever before. I saw the floor of the hallway in precise detail down to the swarms of microbes covering its surface. I saw my clawed hands pressing against the floo- Wait! What the hell!?

I then stood on my two feet as I looked at my two- No, I have six arms! I looked down at my chest and I saw that it was covered in gray armor plates with reddish glowing cracks. I then felt an odd sensation behind me. I turned my head around and saw that I have a tail! I also saw that my school locker was torn open, with the shredded remains of my clothes scattered across the floor. There were still clumps of dead bugs and other biohazards littering the inside of the locker.

I was panicking as I rushed to the Female CR at the end of the hallway. Though the lights were not turned on in the comfort room, I could easily see the reflection of myself in the mirror as if it was as clear as day. I saw a monstrous looking creature staring back at me.

At seeing this reflection, my legs felt weak and I placed my hands down on the floor to stop myself from falling to the floor. In my mind I kept thinking about why do I look like this. It made sense that I probably have superpowers now but why did it turn me into this twp meter tall, ugly freak? I sobbed for several minutes as I mourned my lost human body.

**"I am sorry that you think that you are now a hideous monster but I couldn't turn you into something beautiful this time."**

"Who said that?" was my thought when I heard a voice speak in my head.

**"Hello Taylor Hebert. I am the Random Omnipotent Being who turned you into this form. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to change you back."**

"So you're the bastard who turned me into this thing! Where are you so I can go tear your face off!? And what do you mean you cannot change me into something more beautiful than this!?" were the furious messages I sent to this dastardly being via my mind.

**"For this version of your story, my goal is to give you superpowers that other versions of you have not gained yet. As for why I mess with you and other versions of you, your canonical destiny is such a tragic thing that I feel more comfortable in giving you other kinds of powers than the one you would have originally gained. I am also sending to you the whole story about you and your supposed destiny."**

After he said those things, I felt my mind being filled with large quantities of information. I saw myself, the powers I would have gained from the alien being currently called Scion, how my relationship with other people turned out, the threat that Scion and his kin pose to humanity, and the organization that opposes him from shadow. I also knew the truth about the Endbringers and other various bits of important information.

My mind processed all these things at speeds much faster than any human mind in existence which meant I did not end up fainting right after this information exchange. Still, I felt dazed when I now know about all these dangerous revelations about the universe I live in. I also felt shocked when I saw what he did to other versions of myself. There is a Taylor, who was placed in an a powerful alien body by ROB, who would guide an alien civilization for a time before she comes back to her Earth Bet. Another Taylor Hebert got turned into an alien robot that could control time. But these powers and forms, including mine, are not as bad as the original power of insect control that then turned into human mind control and which made that version of myself become insane.

Another section of the message he sent me was about what this body was and what it could do. It turned out that this body had traits that came from two different species of giant monsters from an alternate earth. First is the Titanus Jinshin-Mushi, the second is Shin Gojira. I felt both awe and fear at the abilities wielded by these creatures. I also saw the additional information about my other non-kaiju abilities. These other skills are quite useful to have.

"Okay, while I am not exactly happy at being turned into this thing, I suppose that things might have been much worse if you had not interfered. So I am grateful that you made me so powerful." was my slightly sincere message to this being who changed my life.

**"You can stay mad at me if you want to but at least you know what to do now. Here is another thing you should know. The kid that was killed in a mugging last month, Greg Veder, I turned him into the male version of this form this night. He is currently lying dormant in the underground aquifer. He can become a useful ally when you wake him up. You should also get out of Winslow right now because your transformation caused a small EMP that affected a few city blocks. This is it for now, I will check on you sometime in the future."**

With that conversation over and done with for now, I had to literally go underground to avoid being discovered. After I went through the back exit of the school, I used my burrowing abilities to vibrate fast enough to swim through the ground. I burrowed deeper and deeper, towards the aquifer.

Upon breaking through the walls of the aquifer, I found myself submerged in its cold, dark depths. While I did not need to breath air, all this water around me was not easy to move in due to not having fins. Using my matter to energy transformation ability, I turned all the water in the aquifer into radiation which I absorbed into myself. All that radiation was yummy to eat.

I walked in a bipedal gait towards the winged figure lying on the bottom of this underground cavern. He stirred into consciousness when I was a few feet away from him. He stood up on his two hind limbs and he was approximately a meter tall. He stared at me with his beautiful red glowing eyes. Then I felt his mind connect to the hivemind.

/Hello. Who are you? Wait! I can hear so many thoughts./ He said as his mind was adjusting to the psychic link.

/Hello Greg. It is me, Taylor Hebert. Do you now know why we became like this./

/Yes, I now know why we became like this. Also, it feels great being alive again. But that info about Scion being an alien means that I, Void Cowboy in PHO, is right all along./

/So you are Void Cowboy in PHO. Okay Greg, so the two of us have to come up with plans to stop Scion from destroying mankind. I think that we will build a home here first before anything else./

/Yeah, I am fine with that plan your Hotness./

/Wait. You think I am hot?/

/Well, the both of us are members of the same nonhuman species. Also, your hips look very sexy to me./

My reddish cracks glowed brighter as I felt both flattered and embarrassed by his blunt comments. Looking at him myself, I liked how his lean, muscled frame looks. I then shook my head to get rid of those thoughts for the moment as I wasn't in the mood for an intimate relationship right now. Still, it felt nice being desired by a member of the opposite sex.

/When I was being bullied, did you even try to help me, Greg?/

/Taylor, I regret the fact that I could have tried harder to help you. I did complain once to Principal Blackwell about what your bullies were doing to you but she did not want to hear me out. Sophia later heard about this and she beat me up for it. I felt terribly discouraged at that time so I gave up. But now, given this second chance at life, I will do my utmost to protect you Taylor, even if I die doing so./

/Greg, I am moved by your proclamation. However, I feel sorry now that I didn't attend your funeral when that happened./

/That's okay Taylor, knowing that my old self received a lot of bans so many times from Parahumans Online due to my insensitive comments. With this new form, I intend to become a better being and a better soul./

/How about we get started on constructing stuff for our base so that we will be prepared for you know what?/

/Yeah, we need to be prepared to deal with that bastard Coil and as well as preparing for what other horrors will come upon us./

While Greg got started on making pillars made of earthquake proof super concrete and carbon fiber rods to support the ceiling of the underground chamber, I got started on making minions. To do that, I had to internally modify some of my seemingly endless supply of unfertilized eggs before I laid them on the ground. While this process made me feel disgusted about it, I realized that given enough time, I could create swarms of minions to overwhelm my foes without the need to create vulnerable, static, production facilities.

After choosing a dozen eggs, I modified their genetic structure. These drone eggs would hatch into Labor drones after ten seconds of growth. These Labor drones would be one meter tall creatures that would look like pure female MUTOs. These drones would only have their claws, mouth, and their ability to burrow into the earth, to defend themselves with. Lacking other combat abilities, these sterile creatures would use their strength and their matter to energy transformation abilities to harvest resources and build structures for the Hive. With the eggs modified, I got on my hands and feet and started the process. I began to anxiously wonder if this was going to feels as painful to me as it was for my mother when she gave birth to me.

After a minute of surprisingly painless pushing and contractions, the orange tinted eggs lay clumped up on the ground. I felt an odd sense of satisfaction over what I did, like if I was a queen bee creating the foundations for her new hive. Just as expected, the Labor drones burst out fully formed from their eggs after ten seconds have passed. After the drones shook themselves dry, I sent them commands to start gathering more resources as well as helping Greg build more pillars. The drones immediately stampeded away from me, shrieking in joy about being given work to do.

I sent a telepathic message to Greg about the new members of our workforce. He responded with thanks about having more beings to help him out. I replied to him, saying that he should expect that more workers of the Hive will be born soon enough. After that was sent, I went about the place laying clumps of drone eggs.

When about four dozen more eggs were laid, I crouch down in one part of the cavern and started thinking about the Warp, the supposed Sea of Souls. With the powers granted to me by ROB, I could bring people back from the dead, albeit with new bodies like me and Greg. ROB explained in a note linked to that topic about the fact that resurrecting people should not be too easy unless Death allows that to happen sometimes. ROB stated that limitations like having to be placed in a new body that is different from your old body and other such things would at least help placate Death.

Knowing about that information made me feel both very grateful that I and some other versions of Taylor Hebert could do this, and very sad that most other versions of me could not bring their mother back to life. So to bring Mom back from the dead, I used one of my eggs to grow a body with same abilities as me. After it was laid, I started searching through the Warp with astral form, looking for my Mother's soul.

In the Warp, I could sense the souls of the dead. I devoured any evil souls I found there whilst looking for Mom. The souls I found in this local part of the Warp were all from the 1940s and onwards, so there were a lot of Nazis, dictators, and other heinous souls to eat. I eventually found the soul of my mother, which was unmoving and looking the same as I last saw her, a beautiful woman with long auburn hair.

Grabbing her with my psychic powers, I formed a connection between her soul and her soon to be body. After that was formed, I could her soul travel through the connection and enter the body. Returning to full consciousness, I saw my Mom in her new body bursting out of the egg. After she shook off the remaining egg fluids that had stuck to her, she looked at her arms and legs for a while before she looked me in the eyes. Looking at her for a moment, it seemed that the pattern of reddish glowing cracks on her skin was different from mine. When that moment passed, I initiated a conversation with my newly reborn mother.

/Hello, it is me, Taylor Hebert, your daughter./

/What? How can that be? Wait! My mind is being flooded with information./

/It will be okay Mom. You'll understand why the both of us are like this./

/Taylor, what is happening? Wait! You resurrected your Mother! That is so awesome!/

/Shh Greg, my Mom is still adjusting to the info dump that was sent to her mind./

/Taylor, Little Owl, it is you! I had been dead for two years before you brought me back. Emma Barnes became a terrible traitor as well as a bully. A Random Omnipotent Being turned you and a kid named Greg Veder into these powerful hybrid creatures. We also have to work together to save the world from Scion. I am so freaking out right now. /

I immediately tackled my Mom into a hug in order to help calm her down. She hugged me back and started sounding out a series of calming chirps and clicks to me in return. We held each other in our arms, tears of joy streaming down our eyes at this wondrous reunion. Greg flew over and landed near us after me and my Mom broke off our two of us turned to look at Greg, who deeply bowed his head as a sign of respect to my Mother. Mom chirped in acknowledgement of his respectful display.

/While he was somewhat insensitive in his old life, this Greg Veder feels more decent and courageous in his new form. He might prove to be a good male to partner up with my daughter./

/Perhaps in the near future I would pursue intimacy with Greg, Mother. But first we need to prepare ourselves and our base in order to be powerful enough to force the Protectorate and the gangs to negotiate with us./

/Taylor, the pillars will be completed soon. Is there anything else that I need to do?/

/Greg, I think you can power up runic arrays that the Labor drones will engrave into the pillars. These runic arrays would be created in order to create defences against earthquakes and other dangers. After your done with that task, you can rest for awhile./

/I will get it done your Majesty./

Greg then took off and went to do his task. Me and Mom continued with our discussion.

/So Taylor, I am thinking that I can produce more drones for the workforce while you will be in charge of bringing more dead people back to life as well as other things for now./

/I agree with your idea Mom, but we have to be careful about how many we bring back to life and about the resources we need to provide for them as well. I will construct a building for ourselves to rest in as well as other buildings for future members of the Hive. After those things are done, I can go about bringing dead people back to life. /

/Okay, I will leave that to you then Little Owl, or perhaps I should call you Little Earthquake Beetle as it is more fitting for your new form./

/It does fit Mother. I hope that we can meet with Dad soon./

/I hope that will happen as well my dear daughter./

After that conversation was over, Mom went off to create drones while I would start building homes for us sleep in. Using my abilities, I made two rows of ten connected houses that look like the neighborhoods found in London. I placed these houses in the area of the cavern that has my neighborhood lying above it on the surface. All these houses would have two floors each with all the needed rooms in them. All the needed furniture is included as well. The houses are painted white to make them stand out in the gloom of the cavern. The doors of these houses are sliding metal doors.

I also added rows of living lamp posts on the street, which all have orbs containing bioluminescent bacteria in them to provide illumination. Tap water and drinking water for the houses come from fleshy pipes linked to large gray organic water tanks placed underneath the houses. These organic water tanks have tendrils that spread and digest rocks for the purpose of turning the digested materials into water. Next to these tanks are large organic fuel cells each encased in a bluish carapace. These fuel cells provide electrical energy for the houses and distribute them via electrical cables. These structures would activate when a house has occupants.

In the house me and my mother will occupy, I made a flatscreen TV set, a powerful signal transmitter and receiver dish, and a PC. The transmitter and receiver dish is linked to the TV and PC via wireless signals. This transmitter and receiver dish can access internet and television signals even this far underground, allowing me to check up on the new reports as well as browsing through website known as Parahumans Online.

All in all, this construction effort done by myself took about two hours to do. My internal clock told me that it was now 10:00 AM. Standing outside the house, I could see Greg landing on the street. I also my Mother galloping to my location.

/Mom, the house is ready. We can all take a break for now. Greg, your house is next door from mine./

/Finally, now I can take a little nap. All those runes should be working fine by now./

/Taylor, we now have over three hundred workers in our workforce. I think I should rest for now./

Greg went to his house while me and mom went to our house. Mom went upstairs to her bedroom while I wanted to check the news at this time. Turning on the TV with my remote, I saw the news channel. The news people were talking about a brief attack committed by the ABB against the Empire 88 at 9:00 AM. They said that in the engagement that happened that time between normal gang members along with Hookwolf fighting against Oni Lee, a few innocent bystanders were injured in the crossfire, with one being killed. I sighed about this event that showed the dangers of living here in Brockton Bay. The news people then showed who was killed by a grenade from Oni Lee, and my jaw dropped in shock when it was revealed that my father, Daniel Hebert, was the one that died.


End file.
